Systems exist for allowing the routing of a user's telephone calls or initiating of actions based upon time of day. For example, a user can be provided a set of rules such as “route calls to my office from 8 am-5 pm, route calls to my mobile phone from 5 pm-7 pm, route calls to my home phone from 7 pm-10 pm, and turn off my ringer at 10 pm.” In addition, systems exist for fixed location based actions in which the location of a mobile telephone is determined by GPS location. For “geofencing” a user could use a computer with a web browser to create a virtualized static “ring” or “box” around an area using a mouse and set up alarms for mobile telephones leaving that area. These areas could be a home, school, or other area that a parent deems safe.